Belonging
by taintedrose4281
Summary: Short oneshot on Hugo after he graduates from Hogwarts. He's really close friends with Lily and she basically helps him grow from the shy, uncertain, overlooked young boy he used to be. Horrible summary, just try reading the story!


**Belonging**

**The clatter of pots and pans ran through the kitchen. The orders being shouted as the chefs took heed to them and worked merrily through the day.**

**A man of about 19 years of age wiped his dark hair away from his face. His brown eyes intent on creating the food, order after order being completed and taken away, before him.**

**As he was finishing up his last order of the day, about to sprinkle sugar on the dessert a person from behind covered his eyes, surprising him so the sugar got everywhere.**

**He automatically knew who it was, nobody else would interrupt him in such a manner.**

**"Guess who?"**

**The voice was filled with happiness and joy and he couldn't hold back a smile as he removed her hands and turned to face her.**

**"Lily, who else would ruin my dessert."**

**The girl had long red hair and sparkling bright brown eyes.**

**She gave off a laugh.**

**"I could list a handful. Now as much as I'd enjoy staying here and eating all this delicious food I want to show you something. So lets goo!"**

**She grabbed his arm and he struggled to take off his apron as they headed towards the door.**

**"I'm out, please tell Kelly to close up the shop later."**

**He told a waiter near the door as he was dragged out. **

**She slowed their pace as they were out, knowing he couldn't escape anymore.**

**"We've come a long way haven't we?"**

**She spoke softly as though reminiscing on old times.**

**Hugo couldn't agree more, he remembered when they were younger, so eager to go to Hogwarts.**

**He had graduated a couple years ago and wanted to fulfill his dreams. He did what he previously only dreamed of doing and became a chef and a musician.**

**He owned a restaurant where he cooked and performed with a band. He no longer worried about pleasing his father or being noticed by others. He still loved his family and cousins, but he didn't see them nearly as much as he should have. Lily however was an exception. **

**He then broke out of his thoughts as Lily too seemed lost in her own.**

**"How have you been?"**

**He asked interrupting the silence, he may not talk often but if Lily didn't, then he always would. **

**"Good I suppose, I quit the Harpies..I don't want to live my life as a professional Quidditch player Hugo, I want more."**

**Hugo took that in before speaking.**

**"You're my best friend and I love you but I can't tell you what to do. Think Lily, what about all your ambitions? Your passion for photography, your love of magical creatures."**

**He spoke as the redhead lead him through another narrow alley.**

**"Well I'm considering joining Charlie in Romania, but I'll see later. Anyways I'd been meeting to ask why you didn't go to the last Christmas dinner at the Burrow? You know everyone always attends no matter where they are in the world or how tough things are."**

**Lily wasn't upset or angry with him, she never was. But she seemed genuinely curious and that made it worse.**

**"I couldn't bear to see everyone, after they all got got so far and I'm working in a restaurant and all. It's not what everyone would have wanted."**

**Lily deemed this an unacceptable answer as she hit him upside the head.**

**"Listen here Hugo Weasley everyone is proud of you and they love you no matter what so don't talk like that."**

**Hugo just laughed and soon enough both of them couldn't stop laughing as the clutched their sides in pain.**

**He finally managed to stop as he looked over at his cousin.**

**"Now where are we going? This isn't the usual."**

**Lily grinned as she once again grabbed his hand an dragged him to an open park.**

**To his surprise he saw all the Weasleys, Potters, and their family friends gathered in a clearing surrounding a stage.**

**He saw his band members on the platform and realized Kelly must have apparated there after she closed the store.**

**Hugo then turned towards Lily.**

**"Is this your idea of being nice?"**

**She beamed at him, completely ignoring his reluctance and his comment. **

**She knew Hugo was quiet and easily embarrassed but she needed him to do this. He was too sweet and kind or his own good. His family was proud of him, she just needed him to see it.**

**The girl, Kelly, seemed important to Hugo; Lily was eagerly waiting for them to end up together.**

**They took the stage, Hugo with his guitar as they sang a beautiful song which the likes had never been heard before. **

**Through the drums and the guitar and all the instruments Hugo's voice could be heard clear, his song coming to an end.**

**His song told a story, the story of a young boy who finally found the place he belonged.**

**As he gazed through the crowd Hugo was surprised to find tears in his mother and sisters eyes. His father had his face down , thus Hugo couldn't see his expression. **

**Then to his surprise Kelly leaned forward kissed him on the cheek then spoke into her microphone.**

**"Anyone who wants some good food, to go along with that awesome music can come to our restaurant! Located at 3372 Creekwill Dr. If you're not there you'll be missing out! I'm going to kick you all out if you're still there after**** midnight****, but hope to see you there!"**

**And with that she apparated away leaving the crowd to disperse. **

**Hugo couldn't help but admire her for a moment before walking towards his family. He knew she was doing this for him and he felt a huge surge of affection for his friend and work partner. **

**The looks of pride in all his cousins and aunts and uncles eyes meant more to him than could be imagined.**

**He was no longer that young scared boy, he had grown.**

**He then turned towards his mother who embraced him, it had been a while since he last saw her and he was happy to see her again.**

**Rose then turned to him, she looked at him with such pride and happiness he was surprised it was directed towards him. Rose was always busy with her life and goals, she never seemed to have time for her shy younger brother. She always loved him though, and Hugo knew she had only ever wanted him to be happy.**

**His father then turned to him and he ruffled Hugo's hair as he used to, years ago. **

**"I'm proud of you son. If I ever put any great expectations on you it's only because I thought you would want what I had wanted."**

**His father's voice was gruff but to the point, Hugo appreciated the out rightness. **

**Then Hugo smiled, the same sweet, love filled smile he always had, as he rather embarrassedly spoke to his dad.**

**"It's ok dad. I was never angry at you of upset with you, I was only ever disappointed in myself."**

**His words seemed to pain his father but the redheaded Weasley covered it up as he spoke in his eager tone.**

**"Now lets go get some food! You always were good at cooking. I'm so hungry I'd eat a whole troll. Also how about a game of chess afterwards? I do need to be challenged once in a while, your uncles simply have no skill."**

**Hugo laughed as he pictured Uncle Harry sulking as he beaten by his best friend several times in a row.**

**Then, he saw a glimpse of Lily talking with Lysander.**

**He saw Lily her face lit up with joy as she was talking to him.**

**Lily was a ray of sunshine, her radiance blinding. **

**He was glad to see her happy as she so deserved, and he had the feeling that she would not end up going far off to Romania. **

**He had grown. **

**Sure he would never be as confident as James, as funny as Fred, or as friendly as Lily, but he was himself, and he was starting to realize how that itself, was enough.**


End file.
